The Days of My Life
by blooprocks44
Summary: I know I suck at titles. This story is really personal, so hopefully I can make it good. :  reeeead pleeeease! KK. I think it's good. It's OOC out of character btw. :  REEEEEAD! hehe ;
1. You're Adorable

** Hi you guys! This story is really important to me (in case you didn't read my little note before this.) I've been thinking of it for a while now so I hope you like it.**

** Shout out to my beta crowfeather ftw! Even though she hasn't read Twilight *gasp* she's still the bestest person in the world! Love ya crowfeather buddy! Read her stories too! There's a really good one about the Hunger Games. (ftWIIIIIIN!) ooooo yea! Haha. READ! Hehe. :) I know you will 'cause you're all awesome like that. ;) **

** Remember, this is completely OOC. So don't be all "Oh, they never would do that." Just remember it's really personal and stuff…So yeah. :) let the story begin! **

** Oh yeah. The whole story's gonna be in Bella's POV for a while. If I really don't like the idea of an Edward POV, then I'm not gonna put one in. :) **

** So here goes…**

**BPOV**

I remember that day so vividly. The day I first met Edward Cullen. Then more than six years later, the day that…something happened. Something beautiful. Then, a month later, it was gone. And I was left with a huge hole in my chest and no one to turn to.

"Bells. You ok?" my best friend in the world, Jacob Black, asked me.

"Yeah, Jake. I was just thinking."

Jacob nodded his head and went back to building his car. He was a couple of years younger than me, but we were about as close as a boy and a girl can be without being in a "relationship" relationship. Jake and I were more than that. We had a bond that nothing could ever break.

"Bells…"

"What is it Jake?" I asked him, interested. His face never looked like that around me. So…quizzical. That was mostly because he knew everything there was to know about me. And right now, he looked like he didn't.

"It just seems like…I don't know. Something's gotten into you today. You seem so…Out of it. But, it's like you're happy about something. Something big too. What's going on?"

God. I thought. Jacob could see right through me, couldn't he?

"It's nothing, Jake." I answered.

"Bella. Don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar."

"Fine. You want to know?" I asked him.

"No duh. That's why I'm asking you."

"Edward Cullen is my boyfriend."

Jacob looked angry for a minute and stormed off inside. I followed him but he wouldn't let me inside the house. I finally rolled my eyes at the door and got into my old truck. If Jake was going to ignore me, I shouldn't waste my time on him.

I talked to Edward. I called him, IMed him, texted him. There was never a moment that Edward didn't fill my thoughts. I was happy, and soon I forgot about my little spat with Jacob. Nothing mattered to me as much as Edward did.

I couldn't tell my parents because they had always told me I couldn't date anyone until I graduated from college. I know that's rough, but they just want to be sure that I can take care of myself. But I can't stay away from Edward. Let me explain.

I met Edward Cullen when I was in the fifth grade. I had a crush on him for such a long time. We became good friends and everything, but never really close. Then, in sophomore year, he started hanging out with me more. My other girlfriend, Jessica, joined our friendship. We were a really close knit group. I knew Jessica liked Edward too, but I knew he thought she was a snob so I didn't really care. Edward and I became really close. Jessica was becoming ruder and snobbier by the day. I think she was really influenced by the school's smartest and snobbiest girl, Lauren. I was falling in love with Edward, but he was the same as ever. A wonderful same, but the same.

"Bells, I wanna sign your yearbook." Edward told me at the end of tenth grade.

"No, Edward. Of course you can't sign it. You haven't been my best friend this year at all." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me and started to pick up my yearbook. I grabbed it from him and he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh uh uh. You can only write in here if you let me write in yours."

He rolled his eyes again and gave me his yearbook.

"Thank you. Now, write away!" I said, handing him my yearbook.

He shook his head and started writing in the book. I tried to read over his shoulder but he kept covering it.

"I'm done Bella."

"Wow. That didn't just take a millennium." I told him.

He chuckled and I turned around to read what he had written. It was the typical stuff a best friend would say. Our inside jokes and memories from the year and everything. It was really funny but it made me sad to think that I had only one more year with the boy I loved.

I finally got to the P.S. part.

P.S.

Bella, I just wanted you to know something. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're really adorable when you're angry.

Have a great summer, Bells!

-Edward

With those two sentences, my world was unraveled. I took a nosedive into a place I couldn't get out. I didn't think I would want to, but it was so full of pain that I wish I had never journeyed there in the first place.

What did Edward mean when he said "Don't take this the wrong way?" How was I supposed to take it? Edward wouldn't say that if he only liked me as a friend, would he? I was so confused.

Jessica had read the message over my shoulder. Her face reddened a bit when she saw me looking.

"You know Bella, he's always saying that stuff about you in study hall. He can't stop talking about you."

Angela, one of my other best friends, spoke up.

"Bella, this is weird. I know. But…it's true. He never stops talking about you."

I just stared at them, an expression that I hoped didn't betray me on my face.

Questions were racing through my head. What did all of this mean? I was so confused. I would have to wait till next year to find out.

**Hehe. HI! K, I know that wasn't that great. Sorry…Should I continue? Please say yes. I actually want to really bad, so I will anyways. DON'T HURT ME! Just review in case, k? I need some support out here. And also can you read my other story, Sweet Days at High School. I think it's pretty good actually. So yeah. Pleeeeease do.**

**BTW, I LOOOOOVE Speak Now(the CD and song) SOOOOOOOOOO much! Ya gotta give it a listen, even though you probably already have. :)**


	2. Author's Note Very Important!

**GOSHICUS! You guys! Why are people not reviewing? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease do! I practically live off reviews. I'm serious. And at the moment, I'm dying! Come on you guys! It's fun to review! Please do review! It would mean soooooooooooo much to me. So…SOME TORTURE! I am going to write a few more chapters and I'm not posting until I get at least…3 reviews. And that's not that much at all! Come on! And a review from my beta crowfeather ftw does NOT count. Hehe. And no double reviews or anything. 3 different people plzzzzzz. Then I will post chapters for both my stories. YOU KNOW YOU WANT THEM!**


	3. I just told you

**HIIIII YOU GUYS! OK. I guess I was a little harsh on you and I felt bad…but I still got the reviews, so I'm pacified. :D**

**Kayerz. So I'm gonna try and make this a long-ish chapter. But idk why, but I really don't like reading those long winded stories w/ lots of explanations and a little dialogue. So maybe I'll just post two chapters or something…**

**But. Haha. Always a but. Anyways, I have a dance performance on Saturday, so I have a practice today and a tech rehearsal tomorrow, so it might be SUPER HARD for me to post…so I should probably get on with the story…**

**Oh yeah! Shout outs to ****princesslissie13, waffle9225920, and thyttrinh-DON'T HURT ME! And sooooooo many more.**

**And of course my loving and lovable beta crowfeather ftw! I love ya!**

**And some of my bff's Pwanika :D and Anju and Nitz! Love you all too! And thanks for reading Pwanika! Love ya! **

My summer was a big blob of nothingness. I mean, literal nothingness. All I did was stay in my room and read and read or listen to music or IM my friends or…that's all. That's all I can think of anyways. I was so bored the entire time. I was dying. But it was over. It was finally time for school again. And I was a senior. An actual senior. With all the crazy things to go along with it and everything. I don't know what's going on, but I am all of a sudden super excited.

Anyways, it started like any other day. Charlie was already gone so I was stuck making myself a couple of Pop-Tarts and rushing out the door. Well, not rushing in the real way, since I can barely trust myself to walk, let alone run. I was just walking kind of fast. But that's not even important.

When I was about to yank open my rusty truck's door, Rose pulled up with Angela and shouted at me, "Bella! Hurry up, girly! We're seniors! That's no way to get to school the first day!" She said, eyeing my truck with contempt. She had wanted to kill it since the day I had first gotten it from Charlie. I stepped protectively near my truck for a second then thought better of it and rushed over to them. Pulling open the back door, I got in and we were off. God, I was really excited. I felt like this was a year full of new beginnings and who knew what else? Then I thought of my yearbook, tucked safely under my bed and the questions came crashing down on me again. I had carefully avoided thinking of the topic the entire year, but now I was going to have to deal with it. Edward was one of my best friends and I was going to have to see him every day. I got lucky he hadn't been the one to pick me up today. He was probably already at school, waiting to avoid the topic altogether. But I knew I had to get my answers one way or another.

When we walked into the school, it was nothing like it's supposed to be. No one was bowing down to us or anything. We were just some more regular people at the school. Until Edward walked over to me and everything got destroyed. No more peace. I felt like everyone knew exactly what he had written to me. He walked close by me and I felt like everyone was talking about us. But when I looked around, it seemed like no one had even stopped their conversations.

"Hi Edward!" I wrapped my arms around him. He greeted me as well, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's your first class?" I asked as first bell rang.

"English AP." He told me.

"Me too! Come on. Let's hurry!"

We spent all our time in English passing notes. We were having our entire conversation on paper. We had become skilled at passing notes inconspicuously a few years ago. We could go entire periods without getting caught.

Somehow we got onto the topic of crushes. He said that he used to like this girl, a huge snob now, in my class. I was so jealous. I told him I used to like his brother, Jasper. He seemed barely bothered at the thought.

{Bella=Bella**; **Edward=**Edward****)**

So, who do you like now?

**I can't tell you, Bells.**

Oh come on Edward! Please? I won't tell anyone! I swear on everything! Pleeeease! I must know now or I will…kill myself.

**Shut up, and fine. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out or anything.**

Oh fine Edward. NOW TELL ME!

**Bella…**

You can't back out now! You said you'd tell me! Now come on, hurry up! The period's almost over.

**I just told you.**

**Yeah. I know. I know. It was super short and everything. I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything about it! That's all I had to write! And I wanted to leave the story there...So nothing really happened. I'll try posting soon but I have a math test tomorrow and I'm like, flunking. So I need to study! But I'll still try posting. :D Sorry!**

**I hope you liked it! Can you guess what's gonna happen?**

**Kayerz…I'm sorry, but I don't expect that much right now…I'm still a little hurt from the last time. So no high expectations. 3 reviews? Come on you guys, you can do better than that! And a ton of people are reading this! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! It would mean soooooooooooo much to me! So please do!**


	4. You're Pathetic

**Hehehe. I am SUCH a liar. But Katie13Cullen13 -a.k.a. Katie- put me into a super good mood so I will write! Soooo…if you're reading this story and were too lazy to click that button or you just didn't read the last chapter…THANK KATIE! K? She made this chapter possible. So if you're reading this Katie-which hopefully you are-THANKS A GOOGLEPLEX! Haha. So this chapter's dedicated to Katie! Who made this chapter possible, in case you didn't read my rant…**

**Now…Onto the story, younglings/older-than-me-ings…**

**Oh yeah. I keep forgetting to add this. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING to do with Twilight. 'Cept for this story which is all mine. Except the characters. Which makes me so sad. I want to cry. But I'd rather write…**

_So, who do you like now?_

___**I can't tell you, Bells.**_

___Oh come on Edward! Please? I won't tell anyone! I swear on everything! Pleeeease! I must know now or I will…kill myself._

___**Shut up, and fine. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out or anything.**_

___Oh fine Edward. NOW TELL ME!_

___**Bella…**_

___You can't back out now! You said you'd tell me! Now come on, hurry up! The period's almost over._

___**I just told you.**_

"I still think I'm dreaming. I can't believe this, Bella. I want to tell the world! I want to shout it out to everyone, let everyone in the world know that you are MINE! Finally! This is the best feeling ever!" Edward exclaimed. I loved how giddy he was at the moment. He was expressing exactly how I felt.

"I already told you, Edward! My parents would literally kill me if they found out about us!"

"But Bella…" Edward said in a whiny voice.

"No buts."

"You said butts!" Edward said, acting more childish than ever. I had never seen him so immature. But it was so cute!

"Haha very funny Edward. Now I already explained this to you. My parents can't ever know about us."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm serious Edward. They would hunt you down and shoot you."

"Fine. But everyone else is finding out." He said to me.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on. It's time for English.

"Ah, English. The class of the gods." Edward said.

I thought back to that day. The day that changed everything.

{Flashback}

The bell rang as soon as Edward sent me that note. I was so dumbstruck, I didn't even hear it. Edward was already gone.

". Do you plan on sitting in on my next class?" asked me. I didn't reply. "! Get to your next class!"

"I'm sorry, ."

As I walked out, I didn't notice one thing. I held the paper in my hand, careful not to crumple it or allow anything to happen to it. I had to be so careful. This was the paper that had everything I wanted written on it.

"Edward!" I shouted down the hall.

This time, everyone really did stop what they were doing. They all turned and stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Me too, Edward!" I said. Edward's eyes met mine, a look of complete disbelief in them.

"What?" He asked me, coming closer, standing in front of me now. I inhaled his beautiful scent, which I had known for so long but never fully appreciated.

"I want to be with you too. I like you so much." I answered, feeling bold all of a sudden.

Everyone was still looking at us, trying to hear what we were saying, but we were being quite. But there was no denying the topic of our conversation when Edward sweeped me up in his strong arms and spun me around.

"I'm so happy!"

"I know, right?" I said, using my best valley girl voice. He chuckled and we walked to our next class had in hand.

{End of Flashback}

We sat in English now, casting sidelong glances at each other, flirting with our eyes. He was the cutest, sweetest, most beautiful person I had ever seen.

The bell rang after a while and we walked out together. We hung out all the time and we just couldn't seem to get our fill of each other. It was almost our one month anniversary. A week before, actually. And something happened.

"Edward, are you ok? You seem kind of off today." I said to him as I slid onto the smooth leather seat of his Volvo as I did every morning so he could drive us to school.

"It's nothing Bella." He told me, a frustrated expression on his face. I associated it with the fact that it was a Monday, but when his face didn't ease up by the time we got to school, I was concerned.

"Edward, are you sure you're ok?" I asked him, concern coloring my voice.

"I'm fine Bella! Would you just stop it?" he said, raising his voice at me for the first time since we had gotten together.

I cringed when he said that. He noticed it. I could tell. And yet, he said nothing. No apology, nothing. We walked off to our only separate class. I went into AP Math while he stalked off into Economics. This was going to be a very long day.

At the end of the day, when he met me in the parking lot, he had the same look on his face. But now he looked like he had made his decision about something and it wasn't about to change.

"Bella. I think we need to take a break." He told me.

"What?" I asked him, believing I had heard wrong.

"We need to take a break.

"What are you saying? What's wrong Edward? I can help you."

"I'm sorry Bella. I can drive you home, but that's all I can do."

"What the hell, Edward? You dump me out of nowhere, and then offer to drive me home? What kind of an insane idiot are you?" I asked him, anger my outlet for the pain I was feeling at the moment.

"Whatever, Bella. You're pathetic. We weren't that serious."

"Shut up Edward. Just stay away from me. Stay as far away as possible."

"Yeah, whatever Bella. And in case this didn't make it clear, you are not my date for homecoming."

"I wouldn't want to be anyways, Edward." With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. I couldn't believe what had just happened. When I ran into Rosalie and Angela, they knew something was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just crumpled into their loving arms and cried till I had no more tears.

**Wasn't that beautiful? Well, I guess that's not what you expected. Sorry for so few details on their month together, but nothing really happened. It was basically just typical first month together stuff. You know, all the stuff that makes you feel all lovey-dovey and mushy and stuff.**

**So anyways, love ya people! And Katie, you're awesome, once again. And crowfeather ftw, aka ditz, didn't review this chapter, but that's ok 'cause I still love her and her stories are amazing so you should totally read them! Kay. Love ya readers! And please just press that little button down there and REVIEW! 3 reviews for next chapter! Love ya! Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Idiot

**YAY! UR FINALLY LIVING UP TO MY EXPECTATIONS! Once again, got an awesome review from Katie. And my best friend…one of them at least…who I will call paramorerox813, aka meggerooni, gave me an awesome review too. So I will write! And I don't really know what's going on with Sweet Days at High School…which is another one of my stories. So if you're reading that too, thanks a billion, and sorry it's taking me FOREVER to update. But I will continue with this story so it'll be ok. Also, if you wanted an Edward POV, sorry. It'll give too much away and I'm still trying to outline a chapter like that. But I will try to eventually put up a story that's an Edward POV. If you want, but you would have to tell me that by REVIEWING.**

**Now…onto the story!**

"I can kill him, Bella. I'm not scared to literally go over to his house and rip the guts out of that son of a bitch." Rosalie told me, obvious rage written all over her face.

"No need for a homicide, Rose. Bella still hasn't told us what happened." Angela, the more rational one said, still rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Rosalie didn't look any less fierce, but at the moment, I just wanted to tell them what had happened. I had finally calmed down enough that y could actually understand what I was saying, so now I would have to try and explain everything without breaking down again. I remembered Edward's face, like he didn't care at all. Like I didn't matter to him. Like we hadn't just spent almost a month together, so happy and carefree. I had to tell them. I needed their support at a time like this. I couldn't handle it alone.

"He broke up with me." I said, speaking my first words in hours.

"I'll be right back," Rosalie said, her rage filling the entire room. She was such a protective friend.

"Calm down, Rose. I want to kill him too, but Bella needs us right now." Angela said, anger coloring her tone as well.

Rose looked at me for a minute and quietly sat down.

"He called me pathetic. He said that he didn't want to be with me anymore. He said that we weren't even that serious and he didn't even understand why I cared so much." I said, the words coming out in a rush. I couldn't stop now. I had to get everything out. "It hurt so much. He hurt me so much."

Rosalie looked about ready to stand up again, but Angela shot her a look.

"So you just stood there and took it?" Rosalie asked.

"No. When he said that we weren't going together to homecoming, I told him I wouldn't even want to. Then I walked away and found you guys and here we are." I said, starting to believe that I really was pathetic. I couldn't even stand up for myself.

As if reading my mind, Angela spoke up. "You're not pathetic, Bella. You're the most beautiful person me and Rose know. Edward was lucky to be with you, even for a second."

"If anyone's pathetic, it's him. What kind of a retard breaks up with the girl of every boy's dreams? You're sweet and kind and so easy to get along with. And you're thoughtful and considerate and all the good things in the world put together. And of course, you're beautiful, inside and out. He's just an ugly, pathetic loser who probably couldn't handle being that jealous because of all the boys who love you. He was just scared about the competition. He's a scared little boy and he didn't even deserve you." Rosalie put in. "And now, you need to get up off your ass and come out with us."

"Why?" I asked, my voice small, tears still threatening to spill over my eyes.

"We are going boy shopping. To the mall, the park, everywhere. You are getting yourself a boyfriend whether you like it or not."

"Bella, I can break up with Ben. I don't care about him as much as I care about you, and if he's associated with that idiot, I don't want to be with him." Angela told me quietly. I looked into her eyes and knew she was serious. She loved Ben so much and she was willing to break up with him just because he was Edward's best friend.

I threw my arms around her and practically squeezed her life out of her. Wiping away my last tears, I promised myself I would never cry for Edward again. "Alright, come on you guys. I'm getting myself a new boyfriend." I said, allowing myself to be swept up in the moment.

"Wait." Rose said, just before I was about to open the door.

"What?" I asked her.

"You aren't leaving this house looking like that. You are about to become the sexiest girl out there. Get ready to meet the new Bella."

I was scared for a moment, but told myself to relax. I was about to be happy again, and nothing was going to stop me.

** Kayerz. How was it? I didn't like it that much. I'll try and make a better next chapter. So go ahead and rant at me about the complete idiocy of it. You know you want to. Hehe. So keep reading pleeeease. I don't want to die or something. And I will die if you don't let me keep going. So I know you guys didn't' like it, but I will try harder next time. **

**Oh yeah! I had my dance performance thing yesterday. If you watched America's Got Talent, you know about Mona Khan Dance Company, right? Well, I go to that school, though I wasn't on the show. But my other best friend was on it, so YAY FOR THEM! I know, so late. But anyways, I had a performance for that yesterday and it went really well, so I'm happy. And now I have much more time to write! Kayerz. Now I'm done and hopefully ALL of you will click that button down there and REVIEW!**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Part of all of the things I am…Haha sorry. Listening to Hilary Duff. I love her so much…Even if she is old. Not that old. Anyways, I felt like I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I got a review that said more description, so MORE DESCRIPTIONS! Remind me again if I don't do it, K? That was the whole point of reviews so I'm glad that you guys told me. So…I will try really hard, ok? Alright…here goes…**

**Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. I just own this story. Which makes me sad.**

"Where the hell are we going?" I questioned my friends. I loved them and everything, but I wasn't so sure about the trust thing just then.

"You'll see, Bells." Angela replied quietly. We took the exit off the freeway and Rosalie slowed down the car exceptionally. She took a right turn and we were in a part of the town I had never been before. This was amazing, seeing as Forks was about as small as you could get. It was dimly lit and looked a little dangerous. Some streetlights were broken, but there were families in the diners, so that put my stomach to rest. We turned another corner and drove down a road which was worse than the last. No families were anywhere in sight, and there were groups of shady looking men and women around the corners and near different shops. We drove to the end of the street and parked under the only working streetlight. Knowing better than to leave anything in the car, I grabbed my purse and double checked that the doors were locked.

As I turned around after checking the locks, I saw where we were.

"No way. Sorry, but that's not happening."

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Nothing'll happen." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at me.

"It's a freaking CLUB. We're not even old enough to get in there."

"Ever heard of fake ID's, hun?" Rosalie asked me. I shook my head at her, and turned to Angela for help. Angela looked at me like she had already had this discussion with Rosalie, and had been convinced this was for the best. I was being forced into a club by my two best friends. Joy.

We showed the ID's to the guy while I held my breath. I was sure we were going to get caught. So when he nodded his head and opened the door for us, I gasped. The guy gave me a weird look but probably was too bored to figure out the why a weird chick wasn't breathing.

As we entered, the music pulsated and I couldn't even hear what Angela was screaming in my ear. I looked around and spotted a couple of cute guys that looked single. I would have to check them out sometime.

"Wow." I said. Rosalie looked at me like she had actually heard me, and raised an eyebrow and smirked like _'I told you so.'_

I stuck my tongue out at her. She told me to stop being so juvenile and strutted away to the bar. Angela followed her, but I saw a guy that looked amazing on the edge of the dance floor and just had to go talk to him.

"Hey." I said, standing in front of him.

"Hi." The guy said, barely looking at me.

"So. My name's Bella. Yours?" I asked him. The music had quieted a bit because the DJ was making some huge announcement.

"Gary. Steve! Steve! Get your cute little ass over here!" I watched as Steve walked up to us and wrapped his arms around Gary.

"Not in front of the girl! She'll think we're weird."

Steve looked at me. "We're not weird. We're gay." He winked at me and my cheeks flamed up. _Shit. How could I have been so stupid?_

"Well…Steve. Gary." I said, nodding at both of them and walking over to my friends. The happy couple was too busy cuddling to even notice me.

"Wow. That was amazing Bella. Was it working out till you figured out his dirty little secret?" Rose asked me.

"Oh shut up." I said, frustrated with myself. Of course I would be the one to flirt with the gay guy. "That was just…a warm up." Rosalie laughed loudly and a few guys looked over at her in interest.

Suddenly, I was slammed in the back and felt something flowing down my dress.

"What. The. Hell." I said angrily. Turning around, ready to tell off the jerk who had just dumped his drink on me, I abruptly stopped, staring into the deepest, warmest brown eyes I had ever seen. I saw the longish hair and the slightly chapped lips and my anger left me. I was looking at the most gorgeous face ever.

"I am SO sorry! Let me get you some tissues." It was a waiter. One around my age. I grabbed his arm.

"No. It's fine. It was an accident." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, well. You won't think that when you see the mess back here." Rosalie said, a slight slur she had covered well before in her voice.

"Shit, Rose. Are you drunk?" I asked her angrily.

"Just a teensy bit," Angela answered for her dreamily. Damn it. They were both drunk.

"I don't think this is gonna dry with a few tissues, ma'am. You'll have to go outside and dry off there. Your friends seem a little…occupied, so I could come with you." He said, a winning grin on his face.

I stared at him for a few seconds, but when I realized my mouth was hanging open, I quickly composed myself and replied, "Yes, please. And my name's not ma'am. It's"

But I was cut off when the music came on at full blast again, practically shattering my eardrums.

"Yeah, let's go," the waiter shouted in my ear. He had to lean in really close. When someone jostled me, I held onto him and that gorgeous man didn't let me go. Even when I was perfectly poised again.

"Um. Yeah. Come on." I said, starting the walk toward the door.

"Bring me back some candy!" Rose shouted after us. I gave her a disgruntled look and continued through the dancing bodies, squeezing through the tightly packed crowd.

When we finally made it out of the bar, I felt frozen immediately. I could finally feel where the drink had gone now that I wasn't in a warm, sweaty room. It must have been -40 degrees just then because my arms were immediately covered in goosebumps, my teeth chattering.

"Oh, you're cold. One sec." He said, pulling off his coat and putting git around my shoulders. I instantly felt better.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Michael. Michael Smith."

"Bella Swan. Well, it's really Isabella, but I hate it when people call me that, so I get everyone to call me Bella. Unless they're my friend or whatever, 'cause then they call me Bells and…you don't actually care." I said quickly, realizing that I was babbling.

" I care about what a beautiful girl has to say. Bells." He said to me, winking one of his deep brown eyes. I realized how long his eyelashes were and my knees went weak. _Oh. My. Effing. God. _I thought to myself.

"Thanks, Michael." I said. I was not about to call him Mike. I didn't need Newton in my head all the time.

"No problem, Bella. You want me to drive you home or something?"

"Nah. I should really stay here. My friends are drunk and I have to be the responsible one and take them home." I said.

"Well, that's too bad. I was hoping we could spend a little more time together." He said.

"Michael. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Just now actually. Right around the time I met you." He said.

"Oh my God! Happy birthday!" I exclaimed. "This must be a crappy way to spend your day. Carrying around drinks for a bunch of drunk club hoppers then having a boring conversation with me."

"No way. This is actually the best birthday ever." He replied.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I asked him, curious.

"Because I got to meet you." He said. He then put his hand under my chin, lifting my face, and gave me the sweetest kiss in the world. I could see lights dancing across my closed eyelids, bursting brightly. I knew that I had officially found happiness.

**I liked that. I think it was more descriptive, don't you? So…REVIEW YOU GUYS! Come on! See what good came out of people reviewing? You got a better chapter! So more of you need to review pleeease. I mean, I was free and done with this chapter for a while, but I only just got the right number of reviews. Can you believe that? So review as soon as you read this, even if it just a simple "Update soon!" or a "I hated it. Here's how you make it better." K? Just REVIEW!**

**And for those of you who are reading Sweet Days at High School, I'm trying to come up with something super special, so hopefully I'm not losing readers! So please REVIEW! Three reviews for next chapter, kayerz?**

**And btw, I'm super jealous of my friends crowfeather ftw who gets, like, a 100 reviews per chapter and paramorerox813 who got her reviews when she posted super late last night. COME ON YOU GUYS! DON'T DISSAPOINT! PLEEEEASE!**


	7. I Love You

**No super long AN this time. THE STORY! But I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG! Don't hate me!**

**Don't own Twilight, so very sadly.**

When we broke apart, I stared up through my eyelashes at Michael's warm brown eyes. He looked down at me, a huge goofy grin cracking open across his face. Wow. I had only known him for ten minutes and I was already falling in love.

"So, Bells, you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked me tentatively.

"I don't know, Michael. It depends on what we're doing." I said mischievously, swinging from side to side.

"Well, probably dinner and some movie. Whatever you want. Maybe that new Harry Potter movie?"

"Totally! I love Harry Potter." I said internally stabbing myself for my stupidity. What kind of a girl says totally anymore? Stupid, Bella. Stupid.

"Cool. And where do you wanna go for dinner? You feel like you want some burgers or tacos or what?" He asked me casually like we had been together for years.

"Whatever. Surprise me!" I said excitedly.

We walked inside the club, our eardrums practically breaking at the sudden rush of loud music. I looked around to find my friends again and finally saw them, Angela steadying Rosalie, making their way over to the bathroom. Even from across the room, I could make out the green .tint in Rosalie's skin. Shit. How could I have left my drunken friends in that state? How selfish of me. I was being so emo in my mind right then.

"Um, Michael. My friends…" I said, looking desperately back and forth from my friends and him.

"Go help them. I'll be right here if you need anything. I can drive you guys home if you need me to."

"Thanks so much." I said, giving him a smile before rushing off through the crowd to get to the bathroom. Slamming the door open, I heard retching from near the sink. Rushing over and cursing my friends for forcing me into these stupid heels, I heard Angela's soothing voice and watched as she held Rose's hair back. Angela was obviously still a bit drunk, but Rosalie looked terrible. Her mascara was running, her ponytail falling off her head, and her right boot half open. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was throwing up furiously. I walked over to my best friends and gave Angela a quick hug. Then I went and got a few paper towels and dampened them. I carefully pressed them against Rosalie's warm, sweaty cheeks and she quickly showed an improvement, her face not so red anymore. She looked at me, deep into my eyes, like she never had before, and just stared at me. I felt a sudden connection with her, an unexplainable one. It made no sense either. I had known her all my life, and the night that she gets drunk for the first time, I have a connection with her?

"I'm tired." She whispered. Then she collapsed quietly into my arms, her weight barely making me blink.

"Oh my God!" I shouted. Angela barely heard me over the music still booming outside, no one else realizing the tragedy that was unfolding in front of my eyes.

I quickly checked her pulse. It was there, but just barely. Rosalie was in serious trouble. We had to get her to the hospital immediately. But the closest hospital was ten miles off, no freeway connecting it. It would take us almost a half hour with the Friday night traffic.

I quickly picked her up. I think Angela must have realized the full gravity of what was going on because her eyes opened wide and she was in immediate action. She quickly opened the door and I made a beeline to it.

Michael was still where he said he would be.

"Woah. What the hell happened?" He questioned me, taking Rosalie into his arms and rushing out the door of the club. He didn't waste time asking where our car was, opening the door of his black something. I'm not so good with cars.

He quickly drove out of the parking lot, getting on the main road and driving like a madman.

"Shouldn't we call 911 or something?" I questioned him from the backseat with Rosalie's head in my lap. I watched as her face paled and her breathing slowed down more. '

Michael threw his cell phone to the back, not looking away from the street.

I quickly dialed the numbers, my fingers slipping over the keys in my rush.

"911, what is your emergency?" the calm, detached voice said over the line.

"My friend. My friend she passed out at the club. She was drunk and she started throwing up and she just passed out." I replied, close to hysteria.

"What does she look like at the moment?" the woman went on calmly.

"She really pale and she's breathing really slowly. Please, just send someone! We're trying to get her to the hospital but there's too much traffic." I said frantically.

"Alright ma'am. What street are you on please?" the woman said, still using a calm voice.

I tried to calm myself. I had to help Rose, and me breaking down wasn't going to do anything good for her. "We're driving down Washington Street. We're in a black…" I trailed off, not knowing the car model.

"Mercedes!" Michael said quickly.

"Mercedes," I went on, trying to remain calm.

"Alright ma'am. We'll send help right away. Just make sure that your friend doesn't fall asleep and sits up. Make sure that you get some water into her and let in some fresh air."

"Thank you so much! I'll make sure to do that." I said quickly. The woman hung up without a goodbye.

I quickly clicked the button to roll down the window and sat Rosalie up.

"Rose. Rose! You've gotta wake up, hon. It's all gonna be ok. Just sit up, open your eyes. We're gonna make you better."

Rosalie mumbled a little, her wrist flopping back down on my knee.

"No Rosalie. You have to wake up." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Here." Michael said, throwing me a water bottle. Angela opened it up quickly. I tried to put it on Rose's lips, but she wasn't cooperating. Finally, I just gave up and poured some water on her face.

She woke up sputtering. Still, she barely opened her eyes and she fell back in my lap. By now, the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks and I saw Angela curling into a ball. That was her panic attack position. I did NOT need that to happen right now.

"No way, Angela. You are not gonna make this harder." I said harshly. I knew I was being mean, but I really needed Angela's help right now.

"Ok." She said simply, quickly composing herself.

Michael pulled into the hospital finally. "Ok. Get her out there." He instructed quickly.

Angela and I pulled Rosalie out of the car and helped her to the hospital. Her head was rolling around, but she was alert enough to pick up her feet.

"Oh my! What's wrong with her?" the grandmotherly nurse asked us as we pulled Rose through the hospital doors.

"She drank too much, I think." I told her quickly. The nurse had pulled over a wheelchair. She gave me a quick nod and started pushing her through the doors of the emergency room.

"There's not much you can do now but sit here." another nurse said.

Michael walked through the doors.

"How is she?" he questioned me.

"They took her to the emergency room. Apparently we just have to wait now."

"Ok." Angela's phone rang. She walked around the corner to take the call. Michael and I sat down and didn't say anything. He just put his arm around me and held me close, knowing that I was scared like hell.

"Hey, Bells. I've gotta go. That was my own screaming her lungs out to get my ass back home 'cause she thinks I'm off somewhere having sex. Well, she didn't say that. She all 'Get home NOW. You have to babysit the twins.' But I know what she means."

"Here, I'll drive you back." Michael said to her. "You gonna be ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Drop her off and go home. It's late."

"I'll come back. Don't worry."

"K. Bye." I said walking over to him and giving him a hug. Then I walked to Angela and practically squeezed the life out of her.

"I'll call you Ang." I told her.

"Ok. Bye. Love ya, Bells. And make sure Rose is good. Call me if anything happens."

"Yeah, I will. Love you too, Angela."

"No 'I love you' for me?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Not yet." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye." He said, smiling his dimpled smile.

"Bye." I said to the two of them.

They walked out the door and I sat back down. I knew I had to call Charlie and tell him where I was. But I wanted to put that off for as long as possible since I knew he would overreact and come get me or something.

I sat staring at a strange painting on the wall which I couldn't understand for the life of me. I looked away from the annoying canvas and started people watching.

"Holy shit." I said out loud, making every eye fall on me. But I kept my eyes on the one person I really didn't want to see right now. "Crap crap crap crap crap." I said more quietly.

The person smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn it." I thought.

**Well then. What's Bella shit-ing and crap-ing-lolerz-hand damn-ing about? Find out later. ;D**

**I'm guessing no one's read this. Whatevs. If you did, I'm loving you right now!**


End file.
